Drive
by NoLongerWritingHere
Summary: One Shot. The Ministry has passed a new law decreeing that all Muggles, Mudbloods and Halfbloods are now classified as 'beasts' and can be kept as pets. What has happened?


This is a challenge for **FictionNET** ( http / sycotic . org / fnet ) If you're looking for a nifty (mostly based on Harry Potter) writing forum, join Fnet and say that **Keladryie** sent you. It's seriously worth it.

This is written for the challenge: **HP Challenge 05: Feeling Beastly.**

**Write a fic in which:**  
Voldemort has 'won' and taken control of the Ministry  
The Ministry has passed a new law decreeing that all Muggles, Mudbloods and Half-bloods are now classified as 'beasts' and can be kept as pets.

Other notes:

**** It is up to you whether the prophecy has been fulfilled or not - therefore it is possible that Harry is still alive.

**** Originality is encouraged.

_This is dedicated to Sazie for betaing everything of mine without complaint. Without her this wouldn't be as awesome as it is._

* * *

He smirked, kicking up his feet, feeling her mutter under her breath at his actions.

"Don't mutter, Granger."

She fell silent; even she wasn't brave enough to speak when she knew a good beating was in order. She was still black and blue from the last time, her mind still dazed from the curses.

He sighed, content. Life was good. Minions doing his bidding, all masters dead and everyone was able to roam free to do whatever he wanted. Soon of course, another master would reclaim power... that young Derias perhaps, he seemed promising. Draco mused over this over a glass of Port, swirling it in his glass. His footrest moved, and he kicked out, making Granger moan a little at the infliction on her already bruised flesh.

"Hush, Mudblood. My pets are not permitted to make noise." He sighed in annoyance; she knew the rules already, very well in fact.

He got up, fast, stumbling over Granger on purpose. It was just like walking over a lumpy pillow, and caused her enough pain to make it worth his ungainly stumble.

He left her there, walking smoothly out the door and down the hallway, deciding to go down to the amusement room. The pet house.

He heard a movement behind him, knowing that Hermione had followed him here. Good. She had learnt from last time. Smiling to himself he browsed the rows of cages, coming to the bottom corner one. He opened it and rapped it with his cane, before moving onwards. He led such a life where he didn't have to lower himself to their levels by speaking to them. He communicated to them through animal-like gestures, like the animals they were. Pets. That's why they were worthy of nothing else. Except they weren't permitted to breed like animals, oh no. Why would you want even more dirty blood in the world? There were already too many of the disgusting buggers.

He strolled back and forward past the cages. They smelt terrible, but that was for their further discomfort. He would stand it for that reason alone, besides, he never spent that long in there. As he walked back past he slammed the door on Grangers cage closed, managing to catch one of her fingers, how perfect.

His collection, as full and amusing as it was, was lacking something. Something starting with H and ending in arry bloody potter. The rest of Harry's fat family were there though, even though Harry didn't care for them much. Seamus Finnegan was there. Colin and Dennis Creevey. Dean Thomas. That Auror, Nymphadora Tonks, or so said the words on the name tag on the cage. That monster, Hagrid, had been killed ages ago. He wasn't worth the cage space. Justin Finch-Fletchley was there. Arabella Figg. Even Filch from school, simply because he was a lazy sod. Remus Lupin had got away at the last moment, only because that Auror female had hexed him back and away into the shadows, saving his life and donating her own foolishly.

Growling to himself now, his anger flared up. Love. What a stupid, ignorant word. There was no such thing.

Anything good that he didn't have, shouldn't exist, and he wouldn't admit that it really did. Turning, he threw curses into a cage, and twisted the life from one of the Creevey brothers harshly. He followed it by the next, simply for the anguished howl the brother had dared to make. Then Draco stormed out from the room, a fresh plan in his mind. He was itching for action, and now a new vengeance was in his thoughts, giving him drive, energy.

Harry would be his, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

I implied slash! Yey! Go join **FictionNET** ( http / sycotic . org / fnet )


End file.
